<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Betrayal by Meg_Solo_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658211">Crimson Betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes'>Meg_Solo_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Guns, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Modern AU, spy AU, will update tags as I post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, CIA Agent Ben Solo disappeared during a high-profile mission to infiltrate and take down the organization known as the First Order and their leader, Snoke. You were the only one from your team to survive the mission and it was believed that Ben Solo was dead. Having survived the mission and accepting that your mentor and lover was dead, you continued your life as an agent, leading a team of analysts behind the scenes, hoping to prevent any others from suffering the same fate as Ben Solo. </p><p>Your worst fear came to life when a surveillance video came across your desk. The video was of Ben, wearing the First Order insignia on his jacket. The man you stared at wasn’t Ben Solo, he was known as Kylo Ren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first go at a multi chapter fic. I do not have a schedule for updates at this time. The Prologue is short and I intend for my chapters to be longer. </p><p>In the prologue and first chapter, reader will refer to Kylo as Ben. After that, she will use Kylo with minimal mentions of the name Ben. </p><p>Tags and warnings will be added with each update as needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo was one of the best agents the CIA has ever seen. He’s taken down more drug lords, weapons dealers, and tyrants than any other agent has. He was efficient. He was unstoppable. That is, until he disappeared in the middle of a mission. Agent Solo went undercover to try and infiltrate the First Order led by an unknown individual. Ben and his team were tasked with taking down the organization and bring in their leader, dead or alive. Ben had gotten in deep, though he could never get an audience with their leader. As the mission continued on, he became close with the second in command of The First Order, Armitage Hux. That’s when things started to go downhill. </p><p> </p><p>You were assigned to Ben’s team, you were always assigned to Ben’s team. You could say the two of you were having an inappropriate relationship in the eyes of the CIA, but they overlooked it since Ben always got the job done, and you were always right there beside him on his alpha team helping to make sure the ops ran as smooth as possible. Ben never lost a member of his team on a mission, he made sure to never leave a man behind. So, on one dark day when your team started to be taken out one by one while in the middle of the mission, you knew something had gone horribly wrong. You attempted to contact Ben using every method the two of you had established, but there was no answer. With Ben missing, and your entire team dead, you had no other choice but to run and abandon the entire operation in order to survive. You spent the next several weeks being debriefed and interrogated since you were the only one to make it back to home alive.</p><p> </p><p>That was two years ago. After you were cleared of any type of treason, you took the mandatory leave required. Although you were ordered to not look for Ben, you did everything you could to find him and refused to believe he was gone. When you exhausted all of your efforts, you finally admitted to the fact that Ben Solo was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since you lost Ben, your life felt like it was missing something. Like a piece of you would never be put back in place, almost leaving you feeling completely empty. Your social life was nearly nonexistent and your friends and family were worried about you, never fully understanding why you’d become so distant. You couldn’t give them any details for Ben’s sudden exit from your life, and that’s what hurt the most. You had no one you could truly talk to about what happened outside of the CIA. And even then, since the mission was such a high priority, not everyone had the clearance to even know the mission even took place.</p><p> </p><p>It finally came time for you to move forward and go back to your life as an agent. Ben would want that for you. When you completed your leave and passed your psych evaluation, you returned to duty, however, choosing not to return to the field. You asked for a transfer to intelligence and have been working in counterintelligence ever since, leading your own team behind the scenes. Without Ben, you could not bring yourself to go on another mission. Ben was with you from the beginning of your training and going out in the field without him felt wrong, you felt lost. So, you worked hard leading your team, analyzing data, and making sure your agents had all the intel they needed for a successful mission. You wanted to make sure there were no repeats of what happened on your mission for any other teams.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You started your day with your normal routine until it was interrupted with bad news that continued to get worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Warnings: Minor Character Deaths, Violence (not graphic), Explosions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Be safe, Ben. You better come back to me.” You demanded as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know I always do,” He said your name, sounding like honey as he leaned in and gave you a soft kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You smiled and pulled back to look up at him. “I know. But I have a bad feeling about this, and I don’t want you getting in too deep.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ben kissed you again and drew away from your embrace. He walked over and slipped on his suit jacket. Ben tucked his gun into the holster that was hidden under the jacket and turned back to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled you into him and cupped your face in his big hands. “How many times do I have to tell you that everything will be fine, and that I know what I’m doing?” </em>
</p><p><em>“I know. I trust you. But…” You sighed. “Just be careful.” </em>You ordered.</p><p>
  <em>He leaned in and kissed you again, this time deeper. “I will.” With that, Ben let you go and walked towards the door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You grabbed his wrist and he turned back to face you. You gazed into his honey brown eyes, “Ben, I love you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let out a small chuckle and smiled. “I know.” He said as he turned back around and walked out the door. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>******************</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>You were startled awake at the sound of your alarm. You grumbled and rolled over to turn it off, trying to shake the memory that continued to replay in your mind over and over again. The dream felt so real, like it had every other night your subconscious decided to torture you with it. Although you were grateful that you were able to share that moment with Ben before everything was destroyed, the pain of it never disappeared.</p><p>Wiping away a stray tear from your cheek that had escaped, you reached for your phone to check for any emails from work. Finding there were none of too great importance, you sat up and pushed the covers off of you. Placing your feet on the cold wooden floor, you stood by the bed for a moment and stretched. It was early and the sun had not risen yet, the room was still cloaked in darkness.</p><p>Your morning routine was monotonous, but it helped to keep you grounded. Walking into the bathroom, you flipped on the light. Squinting from the brightness, you shuffled over to the sink to make yourself look somewhat like a human being. You washed your face, brushed your teeth and pulled your hair up into a high pony tail. Next you headed to your closet, throwing on your usual black on black workout clothes and your favorite red jacket for your morning run. You packed your bag the night before with your usual work attire to change into later on. While your coffee brewed, you quickly checked the headlines for any exciting news you may have missed overnight. There wasn’t anything noteworthy this morning. After filling your travel mug, you grabbed a protein bar and your bag headed out the door of your apartment for work.</p><p>Your drive this morning was peaceful, as it always was, and after passing through security, you made your way to the locker room to store your bag while you trained. It was five in the morning and the training room was already crowded with several groups of trainees and agents completing their daily physical training. Keeping to yourself, you put in your headphones and made your way over to the treadmills on the far side of the room near the windows and got started with a warm up jog. You pulled up the news channel on your phone to stay caught up on any current events as you completed your run. Running was your favorite way to clear your head and get your mind focused on work.</p><p>About half way through your five-mile run, a breaking news story appeared on all of the surrounding televisions which had the entire training room at a standstill. An explosion went off at a theatre in Paris, France. You immediately received an alert on your phone concerning the attack. Your entire unit was being brought in as they are in charge of surveillance in Europe. Something like this should have been prevented, but you couldn’t recall any recent potential threats being reported in Paris. This was going to make for a very long day.</p><p>After quickly wiping down your treadmill, you jogged your way into the locker room and showered off as fast as you could. Not bothering to do your make up as you threw your hair up into a bun, you set off to your office. On the way over, which you nearly jogged there, you were sifting through emails of what your team had already been gathering since the attack. There was a briefing scheduled with all of the team leads across the intelligence department in half an hour. This gave you just enough time to to talk with your team and start on your notes for the briefing.  </p><p>You ran a close-knit team of six analysts, and given the urgency of the matter, all hands were on deck. Not wasting any time, you called them all into your office as you passed by their bullpen to get started. You stood in front of your desk as they all filed in.</p><p>“Alright you guys. What do we know?” You asked.</p><p>Rose was the first to speak up. “From what I was able to gather from Rey and Poe this morning, there were several foreign dignitaries that were believed to be targeted in the attack.” She explained. Rey and Poe were two of your agents on the ground in Paris. They led your Alpha team in Europe.</p><p>“We think that it may be related to the peace summit that is scheduled later on this week. The three dignitaries killed in the explosion were on the guest list for the summit.” Rose continued. Rey and Poe were supposed to be in attendance of the summit. Any time important figures from gathered, there was bound to be some type of trouble.</p><p>“Do we know the reason why they were targeted?” You asked, pushing for anything more.</p><p>“The three that perished in the explosion were from very unstable countries that were planning to talk about preventing weapons trade within their borders.” Ryan jumped in.</p><p>“What are we thinking, then?” You questioned. “Could any known weapons dealers be involved?  Talks about banning weapons trade could harm their business.” You declared.</p><p>Your team all nodded in unison, agreeing with your speculation. “That is a possibility. I will get in touch with Rey again and see if the team is aware of any movement of known weapons dealers in the area.” Rose stated.</p><p>“That’s good. Follow up with me immediately with any updates from the team.” You stated. “Anything else?” You asked.</p><p>A few shook their heads and a couple “No ma’ams” were uttered.</p><p>“Okay, then. Let’s start pulling footage from the surrounding area near the theatre and gathering intel from Alpha team. We need to know how this happened right under our noses.” You eyed each of them for a moment. “I will be available by email during the briefing, so do not hesitate to send me any updates.” You continued as they each nodded in understanding.</p><p>“You’re dismissed.” You ordered, and they all filed out of your office.</p><p>As the door closed behind them, you walked around and sat at your desk. Logging into your laptop, you started to prepare your notes for the briefing, which you still had about fifteen minutes to prepare for. After a few moments passed, there was a knock on your door and Rose peaked her head in.</p><p>“Hey boss, you got a minute? I have something that you’re going to want to see immediately.” Rose stated as she pushed the door open further.</p><p>“Of course, come in. What did you find?” You asked. You were alarmed at her sudden urgency as she quickly strutted over to your desk with her tablet.</p><p>“I was pulling footage around the theatre and well…. there’s—” Rose started to stumble over her words as she pulled up a black and white video on her tablet and turned it towards you.</p><p>“Just watch.” She concluded.</p><p>The video started to play and it appeared to be a street corner across from the theatre. After a few seconds went by, two men strolled into view of the camera. They appeared to be security, possibly for one of the dignitaries in the theatre. The two stood at the corner and started conversing as they swiveled and surveyed the area. Suddenly the entire video shook as smoke and debris could be seen flying across the screen. The two men stumbled and were stunned from the explosion in front of them. The two looked ahead and drew their weapons suddenly, aiming at something or someone offscreen. Before either could make a move, or take a shot, they were gunned down.</p><p>Three additional individuals rushed into view and approached the security guards that laid dead on the sidewalk. They looked to be three very tall and broad men. Their faces were covered by very distinct masks and once they confirmed the guards were dead, they replaced their weapons in their holsters. There was no audio to the footage, but they appeared to be talking to one another. As they continued to stand there, you analyzed their appearance. You suddenly recognized the symbol clearly embroidered on the shoulder of one of their jackets. A closer look revealed they all had the same symbol on their jackets. You were taken aback at the familiarity of it.</p><p>“Pause the video!” You nearly shouted and Rose was quick to follow your order.</p><p>“That symbol. It’s—”</p><p>“The First Order.” Rose interrupted.</p><p>You froze in your seat. After your failed mission, The First Order went back to being invisible. They worked in the shadows, nearly impossible to track down. This is the first known appearance in the past two years.</p><p>“You need to keep watching.” Rose stated as she pressed play on the video.</p><p>After only a few more seconds of conversing, the three men began stripping their outer layers. They removed their jackets, turning them inside out and then removed their masks. As you saw the profile of one of the men, your heart sank and your jaw hit the floor as you sat back in your chair. Your chest felt heavy as your breathing became labored. It felt like someone had punched you in the gut.</p><p>You couldn’t tear your eyes from the screen as the taller man with dark, shoulder length hair turned further and faced the camera straight on. You would recognize those dark feathery locks, those intense eyes, and that prominent nose anywhere. You started to shake as the video continued, and vision began to blur as tears began to well in your eyes.You shook your head in denial, because you didn’t want to believe what you were seeing. This had to be a bad dream. </p><p>The man on the screen was Ben Solo. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long. October has become a busy month for me. I plan on the next chapter being longer, but I will have more time to work on it this week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>